


Under The Make Up

by EXO_Love_97



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Drama, M/M, Mentions of underaged sexual activity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXO_Love_97/pseuds/EXO_Love_97
Summary: Baekhyun is a victim of child abuse, and that follows him through life. But where did it all go wrong?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic, originally posted on AFF :)  
> Read the tiny prologue for the longer description of this story.  
> I will be putting a warning sign in the form of a line (_____________ ~^~^~____________) like that when sensitive scenes will occur. This will allow you to skip ahead to the next such marking in the text if you don't want to read the more graphic content :)

Baekhyun is 17, he's starting his second year of high school. He loves school, more than anything. He stays late after school, at the library, to study. He comes at least an hour before classes are starting. He really loves school, there isn't any place better in the world.

When he has to go home, he hates it. Home is bad. He is scared. He is hurt. He is used to it. Pain, screams, his mother's dead body on the floor. He knows all of this. He knows. Everyone else doesn't.

He used to get picked on in school for using makeup as girls would, but he didn't care. Being picked on a little isn't the same as going home. It's a lot better. And the makeup, if he didn't use it people would see. They would see the fresh mark his father just left on him. They would see the older mark his father left. All the evidence that his life isn't as glamorous as people think. 

Now in school, everyone likes him, for some fucked up reason. Baekhyun has never put in any effort for it, but people just suddenly started paying him more attention. It could be because his childhood friend got really popular and he was Baekhyun's only friend. Baekhyun still considered him his only friend. However, people are confessing to him a lot. Even girls, though they know his sexuality. Openly gay. He even went as far as to kiss his friend in front of the whole school. He has never touched a girl in his life, yet people still confessed to liking him. Why? People think it's because he is afraid of them, thinking they are gross. Baekhyun knows why. He knows that a relationship between a woman and a man never ends well. He doesn't want a girl, ever. 

His life is easy for people. Only he knows the true meaning of life. To pay for it with blood and tears. 

~^~^~

Chanyeol is 16, as his birthday is in November and Baekhyun's in May. He goes to Baekhyun's school, his class even. He knows Baekhyun, or he thinks he does. He has seen him in the library, outside the classroom before classes are starting. He has seen Baekhyun check his perfect makeup all day. Chanyeol just doesn't get it. 

He has tried. He has asked Baekhyun out. He has asked him to parties. He has even confessed to liking the said boy, but no. Baekhyun never gave him an answer. He asked him nicely to get lost. First Chanyeol thought Baekhyun wasn't gay at all since he was rejected so hard each time, but then a girl tried to touch Baekhyun and the said guy flinched away. 

Chanyeol lives on his own accord an ordinary life. He isn't as popular as Baekhyun, but he is the captain of the basketball team. His family is also ordinary. His mothers, they are lesbians, runs a restaurant and his sister is younger than him by three years. Chanyeol is the only male in the family, but he never acts like it. His mother, Anna, the one who gave birth to him, said that he shouldn't try to take so much responsibility in the family as he is still the child. His other mother, Jane, the one who gave birth to his sister, said that he and his sister should act like they had a normal family. 

Their family is a little different and Anna was actually supposed to give birth to both kids, but she barely could give birth to Chanyeol. Jane didn't want more kids as Anna was weak and she was not going to lose the love of her life. Anna loves children and became filled with sorrow when she was told not to have more. Jane then asked if she could do it instead. That way Chanyeol got a sibling three years after his birth. They were even born on the same day, three years, and 3 hours apart.

Chanyeol loves his sister, Chanji, to death. The only reason he sees Baekhyun after school is because he promised to pick his sister up after her piano and singing lessons on Wednesdays. If it's not a Wednesday he will silently watch Baekhyun go to the library while waiting for his sister at the gate.

He always wondered why Baekhyun stayed behind at school. But since he is on top of the class, the whole school actually, he figured he actually stays to study.

Chanyeol doesn't know how to change Baekhyun's heart for him. All he really needs to know is how to change his heart for Baekhyun.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EXO_Love_97


	2. Childhood Friends

Classes start at 8:30. Right now it was 7:02. Baekhyun just entered the school he will be attending for two more years. Today was the first day of school. The first day Baekhyun stepped out of his room with a smile throughout the whole summer.

His vacation wasn't a pleasant one. His father went to work at 10 am every morning and Baekhyun had to wait until he saw his car leave before walking out of his room. The first thing he usually did was wash the house, from the previous night of drinking. Baekhyun never tasted alcohol in his whole life, but his father had spat it on him many times so he knew the taste wasn't pleasant. After he was done cleaning he took whatever money his father had forgotten around the house and bought food for it. If his father remembered the money, Baekhyun would be dead meat. After all that was done, he would usually check that the only key to his room was in his possession and stock it up with enough food and water to last for at least a couple of days. Because there would be no use of opening the door once his father came home.

Now it was school time. Baekhyun had been waiting for this since the first day of summer vacation. He had ironed his uniforms and was ready to sit in his classroom. But Baekhyun had forgotten one thing. He quietly brought up his mirror and looked. His make-up was all wrong. He could clearly see a mark after the slap his father gave him when Baekhyun didn't get to the door quickly enough to lock it last night. While screaming and choking, Baekhyun only cried. He cried for his father to stop, to let him go. However, Baekhyun only suffered for his mother's looks as his father called it.

Never once did his father not drink after work. Never once has he not tended to his father's drunken self. Got him to bed, changed it after he peed on it. Baekhyun did all of this because he felt sorry. He felt sorry for his father. He hated both his parents dead or not. His mother sold her body while his father was at work. Baekhyun remembers seeing all of that. People paid to fuck his mother, while she acted like the whore they called her. Once his father came back home early with a surprise. He was more surprised to find his best friend and lover, the mother of his child, riding someone else in their living room. Baekhyun wanted to cry. He watched them fight. He watched them break each other apart. He watched his mother use a kitchen knife to cut her own throat. His father calling the ambulance crying over her body.

When the ambulance came they took her away and his father followed. Both of them disappeared and Baekhyun was silently sitting in the other room, looking through the crack, completely forgotten. He sat there waiting for them to come back. Two days later his father did come back. Alone. The man wasn't the same man that had burst through the door with a surprise bucket of flowers two days prior.

Baekhyun was only ten. He ran up to his father, but the other didn't say anything. Once their eyes met all Baekhyun remember was his father choking him, telling him how he looks like his mother.

As the years got longer, so did his father's drinking. The man got a new job, they moved, and Baekhyun took care of himself. Nobody even knew the man had a son. His new co-workers didn't, nor did the people who let him drink until he was choking his own child. The school knew Baekhyun's father was a busy man, who couldn't come to any meeting and didn't have time to get his son before later. They also knew of his mother's sudden passing but were never informed by anyone other than Baekhyun's father. Baekhyun never once said anything. There wasn't anything to say.

He got his make-up and started applying more. The other kids and teachers wouldn't be here until 8 am at least, so he still had some time to practice his singing before anyone would interrupt him. 

~^~^~

**Chanyeol POV**

_AISH!!!_ I ran downstairs, getting my school bag. First I thought it was weird that my mothers weren't gone off to work, but then I thought it could be their day off. My sister probably starts school tomorrow, though it was strange, and here I was running late the first day. Once I had everything I ran. The school was only a two minutes walk from me, as I lived the closest to our school in my class.

I looked at the clock on my phone. 9:04. I was already 34 minutes late. This day was the end of freedom and I was late to prison. I was never late. I had the next best result on my diploma last year, the only one in my class that had only one hour of needed absence. Then there was Baekhyun, who didn't have any absence, nor flaws in his school work. The guy was a genius.

The school was very quiet as I entered. It was even darker outside than I thought it would be. And it was too quiet. Every classroom door was closed and the lights were off. I scratched the back of my neck and walked to my classroom. I saw how the lights were on and bowed my head in shame. I opened the door and went inside bowing my head.

"I am truly sorry for being late, my alarm didn't work."

No reply. I looked up and there was no one there. No teacher, no students. Then I heard a cough. There he was, Baekhyun. He looked at me like I was crazy. Once again I looked around.

"Where is everyone?" I walked in and sat down at the seat with my name on. Baekhyun was still standing over the sink in the corner. I knew the drill; the teacher had placed your name and locker number on the desk for you to sit on it. They also had a map so there wasn't any point in changing seats with anyone. Knowing I'd probably get a seat-mate I didn't like, I didn't bother to check who would be sitting beside me. Instead, I let my eyes follow what Baekhyun was doing. He was applying makeup on his neck, collarbone, and cheek. I frowned. _Why would he do that?_ He saw my expression and turned a little more, so I wouldn't see what he was doing. 

"The clock is like." I checked it and it was 9:14 am. "9:14, where is everybody?"

Baekhyun didn't answer, he just fixed his jacket and walked towards me, placing his bag beside mine on the floor. Then he sat down at the seat beside me and huffed.

"Your clock is wrong. It's 7:15 now." He pointed at the clock on the wall. I checked my wrist clock and then my phone. _AISH!_

"I really need a new clock, and why didn't I just check my phone. I thought I was late." I pouted and threw my phone on the floor. Baekhyun looked shocked and pissed off at me.

"Ya! How can you throw it like that? Don't you know how much one of those is worth?" He huffed and picked up my phone, handing it back to me. Shocked I took the phone and thanked him. He huffed again and took one of his notebooks up.

Baekhyun could draw pretty easily. I knew that. The whole school knew that. He had an artist's blood, or at least he needed to have an artist's blood.

"So we are going to sit together this year?" I asked him nicely, trying to smile my best, but he didn't answer. He didn't even look at me. "Are you mad?"

"Are you stupid?" I was taken aback by his question. Never once have Baekhyun called me stupid. He and the rest of them call me Happy Virus or Goofy Bag, but they have never called me stupid. Baekhyun seemed oddly irritated today. I tried not to look at him, or think about it, but I just had to.

"Baekhyun-shii, have I done something wrong-" I felt a hand hit my cheek, lightly. Baekhyun wasn't looking at me. It wasn't hard, but soft as if he was trying, but couldn't.

"Why are you here? Can't you see I don't want you to be here? How stupid can you be?" Baekhyun didn't spare me a glance, but stood up and was about to walk away.

I was shocked, but not hurt. Quickly before he could get away, I snatched his wrist. He was smaller than me, he was lighter and weaker. Once I had spun him around and he was trapped between the wall and me I looked into his eyes. They were filled with tears. I could see his makeup beginning to smoother itself around his eyes, which were large and shockingly gazing up at me. I was trying to wipe his tears away when he looked to the side and pushed my hand away from his face.

"Baekhyun, what is wrong?" I tried once more, only to have him push me away completely and run out of the room. I wasn't fast enough to see where he went, so I let him go. Sighing I went back to my desk. He had left his notebook open.

_Please, not now, Chanyeol._

He must have written this while I was speaking before he shut me up. If I had looked at his paper instead of his profile, which is gorgeous, I would have seen it. That was all he wanted.

I waited for Baekhyun to come back so I could apologize, but he never did. It wasn't until the teacher came that Baekhyun came with him, new makeup attached as if nothing happened. And as if nothing happened we didn't talk as well.

~^~^~

**Baekhyun POV**

He threw his phone on the floor. A smartphone. One thing I always wished for. A phone. And here he was throwing it on the floor. He should be ashamed of himself. 

"Ya! How can you throw it like that? Don't you know how much one of those is worth?" I huffed and picked up his phone, handing it back to him. Shocked he took the phone and thanked me. _If he was going to thank me then why did he throw it in the first place?_

I took up one of my notebooks and began drawing. I could feel his stare on me and wrote what I wanted to say to him down, hoping he would take the hint and not bother me more. _What are you even doing here, you stupid giant?_

"So we are going to sit together this year?" I didn't answer, if I even looked at that pretty smile I was going to cry. I don't want to cry in front of him. "Are you mad?"

"Are you stupid?" He shut up. _Maybe I was too harsh?_ I figured not as he continued to stare at me.

"Baekhyun-shii, have I done something wrong-" I tried to hit him. My eyes were beginning to get teary. These walls took me years to build up, now I had to defend them. I always spent my mornings alone while getting all my emotions out with singing. I couldn't do that this morning since he came so early.

"Why are you here? Can't you see I don't want you to be here? How stupid can you be?" _Don't look at him. Just walk. Walk, Baekhyun, walk._

I was about to walk out the door. Finally, I let my tears drop, but in the blink of an eye, I was snatched back in. He trapped me between the wall and him. I looked into his eyes shocked. He also looked shocked. I felt a tear drop onto the floor and turned my gaze away. He tried to touch my face, but I couldn't let him. If I felt his warm fingers touch me I was going to break down. _I can't break down._

"Baekhyun, what is wrong?" He tried once more, only to have me push him away completely and run out of the room. I ran as fast as I could and into the bathroom. Fixing my makeup, I stayed there calming myself down.

I went back to the classroom and gazed inside from the window. Chanyeol was holding my notebook starring at the door, probably waiting for me. I sat outside waiting for the teacher and got in as soon as he did.

Chanyeol and I didn't speak, nor look at each other. This was life and it wasn't going to get any better. Chanyeol has asked me out before and I was flattered, but I can't let him know. He is the one person that makes me feel weak in my knees. I can't stay with him. My father will kill us.

~^~^~

**No POV**

The school day was soon to be over. Baekhyun and Chanyeol haven't talked yet, nor does it look like they will. Baekhyun's friend, who was on the basketball team, had invited him to watch their practice. Baekhyun said yes as he didn't have anything else to do after school anyway. Chanyeol was supposed to be there, as he was the captain of the basketball team. Baekhyun could hear them talking about a phone call from Chanyeol's mother, that Chanyeol had to run to his sister's school and pick her up.

After they were done, Baekhyun waited for his friend to walk over. His friend, Kim Jongin, was also Chanyeol's friend. Baekhyun had what people considered a lot of friends in school and in other schools, but Baekhyun didn't really consider them his friends. No one knew what his life was like. Kim Jongin was known as one of the hot gays. There had always been a rumor of the two of them dating, something they found ridiculous. Baekhyun doesn't see Jongin that way, nor did he think Jongin saw him that way. However, they didn't shy away from acting intimate and showing that they were more than regular friends.

"Baekkie!!" Jongin came running towards him, shirtless of course.

"Well played!" Baekhyun gave his friend a hug and a water bottle. Jongin thanked him and sat down on the bench. Baekhyun looked at Jongin's toned chest then extended his hand to have a closer exam. "You have worked out I see." Baekhyun felt him up and smirked at Jongin, who played along. 

"Need to empress the ladies, is it working?" Jongin turned around, taking Baekhyun's hand up, and kissed it. 

"Ya! Who are you calling a lady?" Jongin laughed at Baekhyun's angry face. Baekhyun wasn't going to give up on being angry until he felt Jongin squeeze his hand, earning his attention. "What?"

"Wanna go home?" Baekhyun tensed up at the question and Jongin noticed. "What? Is something wrong?" Baekhyun softened and smiled.

"No, of course not. I was just thinking." Baekhyun moved closer to Jongin, so only he would be able to hear. "It's been a long time since last time. Are your parents home?" Baekhyun bit Jongin's ear as if placing what he wanted on a silver plate.

Jongin smirked and moved his hand to Baekhyun's head, getting a good grip of his hair, pulling him back gently, but hard enough for Baekhyun to notice the tension.

"Does it mean anything if they are or not?" Baekhyun shook his head and they smiled getting ready to leave the school. These were one of few times Baekhyun would leave school early when he was going to sleep over at Jongin's. Even Jongin's parents thought they were together at some point, for obvious reasons. That was until Jongin explained how they were not together romantically, but were sexually active together. The way he said it made his parents shut up and never bother Jongin about it again. The fact that Baekhyun was on top of the school and made Jongin's grades higher also helped them in not being judged by what they did together. 

Baekhyun didn't join Jongin in the shower after his practice had ended, but he waited outside with a towel ready for him. The other guys on the team were gone already. Baekhyun really wanted to ask Jongin why Chanyeol wasn't there, but he didn't actually want to bring up the subject. When Jongin was done, Baekhyun smirked and dried him. Jongin also smirked thinking about Baekhyun's body. They had only been there as a sexual benefit to the other and agreed on no relationship. As Baekhyun thinks that Jongin thinks Baekhyun's father is just very strict. And not really knowing the real ways of his father. Baekhyun, on the other hand, knew he had a nasty mark on the left side of his leg and one on the left side of his back. He was going to ask Jongin to have sex with him in the dark, not really wanting Jongin to see any of it. He has managed to keep this up for 7 years and while being sexually active with Jongin for over two years.

When the bruises are small he takes a little makeup and covers them up easily. But if it's nasty, like today, he will ask the other to have sex with him in the dark, then he will sleep with Jongin's clothing. This was just to cover up enough for Jongin not to see. One time he nearly got caught as Jongin saw a bruise he didn't know of on his ass. Baekhyun covered it up by saying he fell on his ass down the stairs. 

~^~^~

**Baekhyun POV**

We just arrive at Jongin's house. His mother greeted us and Jongin gave her the look to get lost. I keep on telling him to be nice to his mother since he has one. He immediately regretted it and went to say sorry to his mother. His family was the only one who knew of my mother's suicide and they often asked if I was okay. I lied and say that my dad works very hard, except that we were okay.

Jongin's mother is nice. Once Jongin thought he gave me an STD, he told his mother and they paid for my check-up. They actually forced me to have one. I had to plead with the doctor not to tell of my nasty marks, telling him I was beaten at school. He agreed as long as I told my teacher I was being bullied. They cleared me telling me I had no STD. That calmed both Jongin and his mother down.

Since it was right after school I usually eat with them and do the dishes. Jongin's mother said it was alright, but I just had to be thankful in a way. They don't know the hell they saved me from this day.

"It's okay, dear, you can go and be with Jongin. You love birds are going to get married one day, you know." She cooed at me and I shook my head.

"Jongin is nice and all, but we are just friends."

"Who likes each other." His mother sang happily. I laughed at her comment and sang with her. Jongin came in looking annoyed.

"Mum! I told you; we are not together. He is too bitchy for my taste." I hissed at him.

"Ya! Who are you calling bitchy?" I was about to run up to him when I remembered my manners. Once I had bowed to her I charged up after Jongin. He happily hugged me, but I couldn't move. "Let me go! I was about to-" I was cut off by Jongin's hand over my mouth, as he turned me around so both of us would face his mother. He bowed to his mother, making me bow as well, while he smirked a little.

"If you hear anything you can blame Baek. Oh, and when are you leaving tonight?" He asked his mother casually as he was holding my waist with one arm the other covering my mouth.

"I am leaving in a little under an hour. Can't you kids wait until I'm gone with starting your activities?" His mother pouted, and as Jongin was about to answer I bit him. His first reaction was to let me go and then scream.

"Fu-" He cut himself off, he was in the presence of his mother after all.

"I am sure we can wait. Jongin just needs to keep it in his pants for a while. Is there anything you need help with before you leave? I can do some chores for you." I used my eye-smile on his mother, while slowly walking back to her beside the sink. I grabbed the towel continuing to dry the dishes she was washing.

Jongin didn't use much time before he came sulking over and used my shoulder to support his forehead. I knew I had bitten him pretty hard since he was sulking. I sighed and his mother quietly watched how I handled the Jongin situation. 

"Let me see," I demanded and waited for him to take his arm around my waist, showing me the inside of his palm. I slowly took his hand and kissed the top of it, excusing us for a moment. Jongin didn't protest as I dragged him with me to the bathroom. "The hand," I demanded once again. 

The cut wasn't deep but deep enough to draw a little blood. He sat on the toilet as I found my way to the medicine locker. I took a q-tip and cleaned his wound, making him flinch in pain.

"Sit still. It's your own fault."

"How can you say that? It's not my fault that you bit me. Here I was trying to-" I cut him off. 

"Get in my pants, earlier than planned?" He laughed and looked at me with his killer smile.

"When did that become a crime?" I gave him one of my don't-play-with-fire looks and he immediately regretted what he said. "Sorry." He used his strength to get me up from the floor and upon his lap. "I shouldn't have said that."

I shook my head. "It's alright, but let's make it special today, okay?" I asked him cutely. I know he didn't mean to trigger my past. Everyone knew of my mother's way of earning money and now they think it's a trigger for me. I do like sex to be special, but I think it's special as long as I don't get paid for it.

He nodded, giving me a promise, and we left the bathroom to go back to his mother. She was nearly crying as I got to her. Jongin went upstairs to sulk over his hand, telling me he gotten a call from Chanyeol. He was the last person I wanted to think about. And like I said; as I got back to Jongin's mother, she was nearly crying.

"Mrs. Kim? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and looked up at me. "I still can't believe you want to do it with Jongin after all your mother's doings. If he ever does something wrong to you, you tell me and I'll get him punished." She hugged me and I smiled.

All she ever thought about was Jongin's and mine happiness. I loved her as if she was my own mother. She used to be my mother's friend. But before her suicide, they didn't even talk. Jongin and I were always friends and it looks like our mothers' strange friendship didn't end our friendship. 

"Mrs. Kim, can you tell me about my mother from before everything went wrong?" Both of us had teary eyes and we sat down at the kitchen table. She nodded and caressed my cheek. 

"I loved your mother like my own sister. She and I would always go to the park and dance or hang out by the trees in the forest behind your grandparents' house. It was really amazing to be friends with her at that time. We had lots of laughs and tears together. She and I met your father and Jongin's father on the same day. Jongin's father was a fat, grumpy kid, while your father was like a god. Being the prettiest of us he chose her to spend the day with. I was stuck with the grumpy man you see on the picture there." 

I looked up at Jongin's family photo and continued listening. "Your mother and I both fell in love that day. We spent the rest of the summer with them and four years after we both became pregnant. I was happy and so was she. Both were expecting boys and we knew they would grow up together. I married Jongin's father when you guys were only two years old. We left Jongin to stay with you as we went on our honeymoon. When we came back we heard about the love story of two babies playing in the sand. It was a nice story with a nice way of deciding the relationship you guys would have or already had. Would you like to hear it?" 

I nodded quickly as she looked at me with one of those smiles that Jongin uses when he was getting what he wanted. Just as she was about to speak Jongin sat down on the chair beside me. He wasn't showing his face to his mother, but I could feel he had been crying. It couldn't have hurt that much. 

"We both want to hear it." He said quietly. I took his hand in mine and let him hide his face in my neck. His mother looked puzzled and I gestured for her to continue. 

"Okay, the love story of two little babies. Baekhyun was the oldest being born earlier than Jongin, so he was developing speech a lot faster at this point. One day while they were over at Baekhyun's house, playing in the sandbox, Jongin got sand on his face. This lead to him crying a lot as it itched. When Baekhyun's mother was about to check what was wrong, baby Baekhyun decided he would do it. With his little hand, he wiped the sand off Jongin's face, but that didn't stop baby Jongin's crying. Then little Baekhyun gave him a 'bop boo' as he called it. Once he moved away baby Jongin smiled happily. Then baby Baekhyun said; _Baby, don't cry. Oppa protects you. I love you, Kai._ " 

"I said that?" I asked Jongin's mother seriously regretting my childhood days. "What did you say I called him? Baby and?" I asked curiously. 

"Kai. Jongin was hard to say and I always said; 'I love you, okay'. The baby version of you called him Kai after listening to me." 

"Did he call me anything?" I squeezed Jongin's hand, earning a snuggle to my neck. 

"He called you Oppa. Baekhyun was hard to say as well, so he would also just say Bae, but you would scold him." Both his mother and I laughed.

"You were such a little girl when we were younger." I squeezed Jongin's hand. But he didn't react at all. Something was seriously wrong with him. "Jongin-ah, is something wrong? You know you can tell me."

He shook his head and kissed my cheek. "I'll tell you later, it will only ruin the mood." Jongin's hand traveled down my thighs. I covered his hand with my own and his mother laughed.

"I have always been open with the two of you since you came and told me what you were thinking. The only reason you guys are here now is that Jongin here asked me what he was feeling when you two last bathed together. After listening to him I asked for him to give you a kiss and see what will happen. You were only 12, but he came and asked me and I asked him to do it. And here we are; the two of you ready to have fun, while I go to work. Oh, look at the clock. Got to go." I jumped up from the chair.

"You still have 30 minutes before you need to go," I mentioned and she whispered her reply.

"When I give you the opportunity to be even more alone, you should be happy and find out what's wrong with my baby over there. Have fun. Jongin's father brought lube and condoms, they are in the drawer in Jongin's room. Oh, and we also got him a new bed, since the last one was small and made a lot of noise. Have fun."

Smiling she left the kitchen. I bowed and attended to Jongin. He gestured for me to join him upstairs. We only had a little over an hour before his father would be home. Jongin probably wanted to make the most out of that time.

As soon as we got inside his room upstairs he closed the door and began kissing me. I was okay, with him kissing my face, but it hurt a little as he moved to one of the places my dad got to last night. I tried not to show my pain, and Jongin probably didn't see it. Jongin and I walked towards the bed, which was a lot better.

I pushed him down, taking a good look at the bigger and better bed his parents had gifted him with. Then I remembered his mother's wish for us to use a condom at all times so there wouldn't be any unnecessary pregnancy. Nor did I want to become pregnant and Jongin always tended to my wishes.

He watched me as made my way over to his draw, getting the lube and condoms. He didn't look happy but knew I could get pregnant at this point in life. 

~º~º~

**Jongin POV**

After amazingly three rounds of an amazing time with Baekhyun, in the dark to make it special. Always kissing, never breaking eye contact. We laid in bed to cuddle and I knew Baekhyun was tired. His leg was a little swollen up, but he told me he had been running a lot today, so he was tired. My father came home long after we were finished, as he entered my room without knocking by mistake.

"Jongin, is your-" He stopped as he looked at me sit up against the headboard with Baekhyun sleeping on my chest, me caressing his head.

"What?" I whispered. "We aren't naked I promise, you can come in, just don't wake him up." 

My father nodded and moved inside the room. "Are you two together now?" He gestured to the bottle of lube on the floor, together with their original clothing. 

"No, why?" 

"It's not that I don't like this. It's just; use a condom and if you guys have feelings for each other it's alright." The awkward silence became suffocating for my father. "I see the bed was a good buy, huh?" I nodded. 

"Baekhyun and I are friends. We will always support each other and this is one of the things we do because we are close, but we will never have romantic feelings for each other." I was about to continue my speech when Baekhyun cuddled up to me, asking me to be quiet. My father smiled and told me we looked cute at least. He was going to make snacks and bring them back up. 

The room was dark when he left. Once he closed the door I could see how dark the room actually was. I texted my father telling him it was alright and he didn't have to bring up anything. Baekhyun and I would sleep then leave early for school tomorrow. The only reply I got was the fact that there were condoms in my drawer. Baekhyun and I already moved them to my nightstand, but right now we were actually going to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ EXO_Love_97~ 


	3. There You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a warning later in the chapter that will direct you to what to scroll over if you don't like graphic violence!

**Chanyeol POV**

I really wanted to talk to Baekhyun yesterday, so I figured he would be at the library after school and I was gonna go there. That way I could get him alone, but no. My mother, Jane, called. Anna was sick again and they were at the hospital. The first thing that struck me was the fact that my sister was just 13 years old and probably got called after me. My mother spoke to the teacher and I was allowed to leave to go get my sister.

I didn't think much, I just left. Once I got to my sister's school she just came out of the door with her bag, eyes looking very sad. I opened my arms and made a gesture for her to come to me. She dropped her bag and made a run for my arms. 

~^~^~

We walked home and I called my mother. 

"Hi, mum?"

_"Yes son?"_

"Are you guys okay?"

_"Yes, your mother fainted, but I managed to wake her up on the way to the hospital. We are very good now, the doctors are examining her right now. Honey, can I ask you a favor?"_

"Yes, what is it, mum?"

_"Anna and I left the restaurant open. Can you take your sister and go to it, checking that everything is okay?"_

"Okay, wait. Chanji wants to talk to you."

I gave the phone to my sister, who was pulling on my shirt for me to give her the phone. I watched her speak to our mother and I knew she was very worried. While she spoke on the phone I got my uniform off and changed to some casual clothing.

"Where are you going?"

"Didn't mum tell you, we have to go to the restaurant? Now quickly get ready." I walked over pushing my sister to her room, getting her to undress as I was picking out a new outfit for her. She and I were comfortable like that and she knew I have a thing for guys, not little sisters.

After we were done, locking up at home. I got her to sit behind me on the back of my bicycle and we went over to the restaurant. It was empty, only some money located on top of the encounter, with a note attached to it.

_The soup was delicious. Hope your wife is doing okay. I left the money here, keep the change._

I showed the note to my sister, who smiled while counting the money. I left my sister with the money and walked into the kitchen. Looking around I could see that Jane rushed to get to Anna as the stove was still on and food was everywhere. Turning off the stove and getting the food in its right place was nothing. After my basketball training, I often stop by and help my mothers with cleaning and let my mother, Anna, off her duty as she was probably tired.

One time Jane was alone all day as Anna couldn't get out of bed. I skipped school when rush hours came and helped her. First, she scolded me for skipping, then she made me work twice as hard as a punishment. 

Hours went and so did people. We only had three customers, all known faces. All of them asked my sister where our parents were and we told them the truth. One of the older ladies in this neighborhood came over with rice cakes to us, telling us how proud they were because we helped our mothers so much.

I looked at the clock as the last customer walked out, bowing at his departure. My basketball practice ended a little while ago. Jongin and I usually ate here before I started my work, and right now I was hoping he would come. It's very known to me that he was friends with Baekhyun after I saw his contact information on his phone. They could for all I knew be maybe a little more than just friends, but it never bothered me. I hoped he would introduce us, but no, Jongin isn't even in the same class as us.

Suddenly I could see Jongin's figure walk past the window. I was about to go after him when I saw who he was with. Baekhyun. They were laughing and didn't even see me. Knowing it was the first day of school they probably missed each other a lot. Jongin used to talk about Baekhyun a lot, that way I felt I knew him a lot. But something was weird about the way they were walking. Jongin had his hand around Baekhyun's waist and they looked more like a couple today.

"Oppa, is mum coming now?" I brushed all my thoughts about Jongin and Baekhyun off as I answered my sister.

"I think so, they should be here by-" Just as if planed my mother called me. "Yes, mum?"

_"Chanyeollie, there have been some complications. Can you close the store and take your sister home. I know it's early, but I need to stay with Anna now and I'll call you tomorrow morning. Don't think much of it and eat at the restaurant if there are any leftovers. Tell your sister not to worry. The doctors know what they are doing."_

"Is everything alright?"

_"Yes, yes, now eat then go home, okay?"_

"Yes, good night, mum."

_"Good night, tell your sister that too."_

My sister came over to me and asked what had happened and when they would be here. I told her that it would only be the two of us tonight. This has all happened before, so she didn't cry as she used to. After I served her some of her favorite soup and even allowed her to eat Black Bean Noddles she was happier. All of my thoughts about Baekhyun and Jongin washed away as I took care of my sister, but once I saw Baekhyun's note, that he left for me, everything came back.

_Not now, Chanyeol_

I got my phone and called Jongin. 

"Hello?"

_"Yeol? Where are you man?"_

"Chill, I'm home. I got a call from my mother, Anna was rushed to the hospital then I went for my sister and forgot to call you." 

_"It's okay, I was just a little worried. My sex-toy here is helping me think of other things."_

"Really, who is this sex-toy?"

_"Someone you don't know."_

"Let me guess; he is my class, my seat-mate to be exact, and his name is Baekhyun."

***Silence***

"So it's true?"

_"Don't tell him you know, please! I promised him that what we do behind closed doors would stay between us. You know we are friends and hang out, let's keep it like that, okay?"_

"Dude, I'm not going to ruin your relationship."

_"We are not together, that's the whole point."_

"Wait, so I still have a chance?"

_"What did you say?"_

"Oh, nothing. Why are you crying?"

_"I am not crying."_

"I know you are crying."

_"Okay, he bit me."_

"In the?"

_"No, he bit my palm as I tried to shut him up, speaking to my mother."_

"Oh, thank God. I was afraid you didn't have a penis anymore."

_"Oh, shut it. He would never hurt me like that, it's like one of the things he loves."_

They continued laughing until Chanyeol's phone buzzed with a message. Quickly he told Jongin to wait and read the message before getting back to Jongin.

"M-my mother was in a car accident on her way back here. What am I going to do Jongin? What shall I tell my sister? Should I put her to bed and go to the hospital? How can I take care of Chanji, with both my mothers hospitalized? I'm scared Jongin-ah."

_"Oh shit. I don't know. Put your sister to bed, then tell her that you have to pick up something from a friend. And when you get back she will probably be asleep. Can't we talk about it tomorrow, for now just relax and tell your sister it is important to go to sleep now? Have lunch with us tomorrow."_

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

_"Don't worry and try to sleep, okay?"_

~^~^~

The next morning I came back early from the hospital to make breakfast. After that, I woke up my sister so I could walk her to school, before getting to my own. She wasn't happy that Anna wasn't making breakfast for her today and she really missed Jane trying to get a kiss from our mother as they were all flirty in the morning. Jane was always winning, telling us kids to learn how to sweep a woman off her feet. I didn't have the heart to tell Chanji yet that both of them were sick, and my mother asked me not to so I just smiled.

After getting my sister to school I walked to my own. 10 feet in front of me I could see Baekhyun and Jongin walk hand in hand through the school gates, laughing, while Jongin was poking Baekhyun's cheek trying to irritate him. I ignored it and walked behind them. Baekhyun didn't see me, but Jongin did. First, he looked concerned, but I gave him a don't-you-dare look and he gave me a smirk, asking Baekhyun to kiss him.

Baekhyun then grabbed Jongin's arm and dragged him to the side and into the restrooms. I looked at them as the door closed. They only got closer and closer, but I couldn't see if they kissed or not as the door closed. Huffing I walked to my classroom and sat down.

Not long after Baekhyun joined me, but didn't say a word. Three hours passed before Baekhyun spoke to me first. 

"Jongin wondered if you wanted to have lunch with us. He is a little worried since you weren't at practice yesterday."

Carefully I looked up to find Jongin cling onto Baekhyun, face planted on his shoulder.

"Can't he ask me himself since he is already standing there?" I asked dumb, trying to get Baekhyun to speak more. But the only reaction I got was Jongin frowning and Baekhyun looking away.

"Man, that's a stupid question. When a cutie like this talks to you, you answer politely." He referred to Baekhyun while laughing really loud and ugly.

"What? Cutie? Ya! Kim Jongin! We have been over this, I am not a girl!"

"That is not what you said last night." Jongin, blew air on Baekhyun's neck, earning a blush from Baekhyun and a push before the said male walked out. "So, are you joining?"

I nodded and the both of us walked after Baekhyun, who we found on the rooftop listening to music. We sat down with him, but we could hear his music and knew he couldn't hear us. Jongin's face changed.

"Are you good now?"

"Both my mothers are at the hospital and I'm alone with my sister, do you think I'm good?"

Jongin didn't answer, but gave me a supportive smile, before nudging Baekhyun.

"What?" An irritated Baekhyun took his earphones out.

"Is your dad okay with you staying over at a friend's place?"

I looked at Baekhyun and I could see he tensed up from the question.

"He is p-perfectly o-okay with i-it." Baekhyun stuttered, looking scared for some reason. Jongin didn't seem to notice. 

"Okay, and now that we are all here I'm going, to tell the truth. Baekhyunnie, I am truly sorry, but I came in accident of telling Chanyeol about us. And since he knows, can we have a threesome?" 

Baekhyun looked at Jongin with wide eyes, before cursing and trying to hit him. Jongin laughed at it and lifted Baekhyun by his waist and over to his lap. The lift made Baekhyun hiss as if he was in pain. Jongin didn't notice, but I did. 

"Baekhyun-shi, are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?"

He looked at me in fear before shaking his head. Jongin must have caught onto something, as he suddenly turned Baekhyun around so only he would see and lifted his shirt, exposing his stomach. Baekhyun quickly covered up and walked away, only to have Jongin run after him, stopping him from leaving. 

"Who did that? Was it me? Did I kick you in my sleep last night again?" Okay that was a mental picture I didn't want. 

"Yes, do you know how hard it was to sleep? I felt as if I was going to throw up." Jongin looked so sad right now, and Baekhyun even began crying. Both of them came back and Jongin asked me to take a look at the mark he left on Baekhyun. 

It was huge, covering most of his lower stomach. Something told me that Jongin didn't make that mark. Baekhyun was crying in Jongin's arms, but it didn't look like he was crying for that reason, more like he was crying for the same reason as yesterday. Jongin went to buy Baekhyun some strawberry milk in the cafeteria and left us alone. Baekhyun hadn't fixed his shirt yet and I quietly did it while he was crying. I was about to straighten it all up when a mark on his chest came to view. Gasping I undressed him instead. Baekhyun looked like he panicked and was about to run when I grabbed his arm.

"Jongin didn't make these, did he?"

"Of c-course, he d-did." Baekhyun stuttered again.

"Baekhyun, I know you are lying to me. Who did this?"

"I f-fell."

"Are you being bullied?"

"Yes! Eh, I mean yes.."

"No. Baekhyun, I need you to be honest with me; who did this?"

"Don't tell Jongin, or anyone, please?" Baekhyun tugged on my arm and I was about to shake my head when he started crying again. "It won't be long, just at the end of this school year, then I'll move out."

He begged me and I couldn't say no. When he said he would move out I knew who did it. His father. I know of Baekhyun's past, which really scares me when I think of him and Jongin in bed.

"Your father, huh? Baekhyun, that is a crime. Why are you protecting him?"

"He is my father. I don't have anyone left. Just wait until I'm 18 and I can guard myself. Please don't tell."

Baekhyun was crying and begging. I don't understand why he is protecting his father, but I know his father is all he has left. Nodding I agreed to stay silent, but I never agreed not to force a fist into his father's face for it. Baekhyun fixed himself and Jongin came back, completely oblivious the what just happened. 

~^~^~

**Baekhyun POV**

I walked to the library after school like I always do. Jongin went home and I promised him I would go home after I visited the library, little does he know that I plan on staying here until like 8, or maybe 9 will be safer today. Since I didn't come home yesterday my father will be home waiting for my return so he can speak with me.

Chanyeol went to get his sister and left school a little early. The clock was turning 9 soon, and the library guard was ordering me to leave since it was so late and he really wanted to get home to his family. I understood him a little and went out, biding my goodbyes at the door.

Walking home was a nightmare, but I knew it was needed. Feeling more scared the closer I got. When I came up to the house I saw my room was dark, so was my dad's, but the living room lights were on. 

**_________________________~º~º~__________________________**

**_(If you don't like violence or abuse, scroll down to the next ______~º~º~______ mark like this)_ **

****

****

Slowly I opened the door, so it wouldn't make a sound. I had taken off my shoes outside and got ready to run upstairs when a hand stopped me and dragged me into the living room. I didn't scream I just whimpered in pain as I was thrown on the floor. He kicked me in the gut and I only held my head, knowing what was to come. 

****

"Where did you go last night, you filthy whore?" He screamed as he got a good grip of my arm, making me stand than slapping me hard across the face. My eyes brimming with tears. "I don't repeat myself!" He slapped my other side. 

****

"To my friend's house." I tried to speak calmly, but I failed as I received a punch in the face, looking down I saw a drop of blood leave my nose and fall onto the floor.

****

"Did I tell you to bleed?!" He dragged me by my hair over to the couch. I felt him poking my hand with a needle, rather harshly. "This is bleeding. Now go get dressed. I don't want you in that whore costume. What are you, a high schooler? You make me sick." 

****

Once he had gotten me up he threw me on the door frame, which I hit with a rather high yelp. I got back on my feet and limped my way out the room, looking back and saw him pour himself a drink. Then I tried to run upstairs. 

****

"No!" A hand had gotten my foot, my face smashed into the stairs. 

****

"Are you trying to run, bitch?" With a rather harsh pull, I was under him again. "If you run away you'll never see your son again, do you understand, bitch?" He punched my face. I could smell the alcohol, while I nodded, tears streaming down my face. He must have seen me like my mother, or else he wouldn't have said that, nor been this hard. 

****

I watched him go back into the living room and crawled upstairs. Once I was inside my room I locked the door, with the three locks I have on the inside and the actual lock for the door. I could only crawl as it was painful to stand. 

****

Under my bed I had this medical set and a bucket of water. I got out of my uniform and looked at the blood on it. I used a lot of money to get it, and I hated breaking the laws of the school so I had three in my closet. People found it expensive to buy one, but I needed at least three. 

****

First I trended to the bleeding in my face, as that would be the most visible then I tended to the hand he so much abused with a needle. My other hand was shaking as I cleaned the wounds and stitched them myself. I had to stitch my nose since it was ripped up, and I just prayed the anti-scarring medicine would work. From earlier experiences with this medicine, I knew it wouldn't show if I did a good job.

****

****

****

**_______________________~º~º~________________________**

****

****

****

I was all set. Slowly I opened the door and was met with sounds of snoring. He had gone off to sleep from all the alcohol. I limped my way downstairs. Cleaning up his mess. Even though he beats me I still care for him. He still hasn't thrown me on the streets like I thought he would. He is in sorrow and I understand him a little. Even though I hate it, I understand it.

****

My mother did a bad thing and she died for it. I look like my mother and I might die for that as well. But right now he was still my guardian. I still needed him to live, at least one more year. At the end of my second year, I will be 18 and then I can guard myself. As of now, I was only hoping Chanyeol could keep his mouth shut. 

****

****

****

________________________________________________________________________________

****

****

~ EXO_Love_97~ 

****

****


	4. He Knows

**Baekhyun POV**

School was starting in two hours. My makeup took more time this morning, as I needed to hide the swelling on my nose. My father was still asleep and I found his wallet on the floor, containing a lot of money. After counting I found out what he was to use them for; hoes and alcohol. It wasn't the best choice, but at least he didn't go for me in that department. I took what I needed to clean my uniform and took it with me to a cleaning shop, asking them to have it done by 6 tonight. They asked about the blood and I said I had a nasty fall.

Once everything was done I walked off to school. Knowing well that I would probably stay in the library after school I went there before school started to see if any new books had arrived.

~^~^~

**Chanyeol POV**

Last night I took my sister to see our mothers. She was very sad that Jane had a cast around her foot and couldn't walk freely. She was even sadder that Anna had to get vitamin and health shots every now and then, even twice while we were there. After much begging from my side, I got her to go back home with me. She didn't want to go back home, nor did she want to go back to school the morning after. She only went when Anna promised to get better if she went to school.

I couldn't sleep last night. Not because of my mothers or because of my sister, but there was Baekhyun. His tears and sad face popping up everywhere, smiling at everyone as if nothing happened. The nasty marks. His father. I was more worried for some reason about him tonight. If he has marks today I will make him move out. My mother Anna won't be home for at least a few weeks and Jane will be with Anna since she is in a cast anyway. Baekhyun doesn't have anyone and he can't stay with Jongin all the time, or I won't let him stay with Jongin all the time. I confessed to liking Baekhyun and even asked him on a date, but he said no. I'll still try, hoping one day he'll say yes.

It was time to leave for school, so I had to check on Chanji if she was done. Of course, she wasn't and I made her breakfast to eat on the way. She was happy that I took care of her, even though she could do it by herself, or at least that is what she told me. She is 13 and Jane said it was okay to let her go to the hospital by herself. I don't know about that, but I could let her go one time to see how it was.

Baekhyun was already sitting on his spot when I came into the classroom. He looked okay, but I had a feeling he wasn't. Once I got closer I could see his profile was a little off, but his front looked okay. The thick layer with makeup was visible, but I only nudged him when I sat down. He didn't respond. 

"Are you okay?"

"Chanyeol, are you okay?"

"Baekhyun, I'm not the one with an-" I stopped myself from speaking loud as we were inside the classroom. "You know, and I'm worried." 

"You don't have to. I am fine and you shouldn't worry." He smiled at me and I felt it was fake. He shouldn't be smiling, he should be angry, taking it out on me if he wanted to. I really wanted him to cry and fight it. He shouldn't have to hold it all inside and let it gradually kill him.

Now I had to wait until lunchtime. Jongin would probably be joining us, but that was okay.

I couldn't focus in class as Baekhyun's notes were taking all of my attention to his beautiful hands. I mean; come on. He doesn't even know how beautiful they are. Every time I have confessed to him I have taken a hold of his hands and get that rush from holding them.

"Are you eating lunch with us today?" Baekhyun looked at me with his beautiful eyes. I was very taken aback by his question. He never talked to me first and now he was nearly asking if I wanted to eat with them, them as I assume being him and Jongin. I was going to answer, I thought I could or did answer, but I was not answering at all.

Jongin pecked his head inside our classroom. "Are you two coming, or what?" Baekhyun nudge me and I stood up with my food in my hands, not sure why I couldn't talk, but I couldn't. Baekhyun was carrying his food, which I so greatly wanted to snatch out of his hands and carry for him, but Jongin beat me to it. He took both trays and walked up to the rooftop where we ate our food in peace from everyone else. It's hard to believe that no one ever uses the roof, but since most of us are into sports and arts we tend to stay inside or down on the grass.

Sometimes I feel abnormal for liking Baekhyun. I mean, people here are gay-friendly, but most of them aren't gay. I know Jongin and some other dude on the team who is bisexual. There is also a transgender at our school, he is one year older than us, but let me tell you this; he/she looks better in a girl's uniform than any girl I have ever seen.

Baekhyun was sitting close to Jongin, who wanted him to sit on his lap. Jongin was horny, even I could tell that. The thing about Jongin is he tends to put on a special perfume when he is horny and wants someone. He has sprayed a lot and it's worrying me if he takes Baekhyun home.

"Jongin-ah?"

"I don't think I heard my name." Jongin was looking at Baekhyun with a smirking smile. I hate that smile. 

"Kai." Jongin nodded, giving him attention. _Was that some sort of sex name he had? Ew!_ "Can you go buy me some strawberry milk?" 

"Anything to make your milk sweet." _Gross! I'm out of here._ Jongin stood up and kissed Baekhyun on the lips, before leaving.

"Sorry about that." Baekhyun poked his food around on the tray. "Jongin is, well, yeah."

"Horny, yeah I know." Baekhyun looked up at me with a forced smile.

"I was wondering, can you check?"

"What?" I looked at him confused as that was what I was.

"Can you check me? Does my face look okay? I had this argument last night with my dad." Upon hearing his last word I reached out for his face, making him face me.

"Your face looks okay, a little heavy makeup, but I can guess why. It is a little swollen from the side, but not very noticeable with all the makeup. Where else are you hurt?" Baekhyun didn't answer but slowly raised his uniform so I could look at his stomach. The mark was starting by his ribs, and I could trace it to his back, even around the side.

I took his hand when I wanted to talk to him seriously about this and discovered something new. His arm had a lot of marks, from something sticking it. 

"Baekhyun, what is this?" I showed him his wrist and arm. I could see he was emotional just by looking at it.

"Eh, my dad, he drank a little and I didn't come home the night before, so this is what I get for it." 

"I don't want you to go home today." 

"I am not, I'm going with Jongin." He smiled at me and fixed his uniform. "Now if you will excuse me, tell Jongin I went to the toilet." 

Baekhyun walked away, not looking at me. The smile he flashed me was fake, really fake. I never actually studied it, but it was not giving me a good feeling. After some time Jongin came skipping back with the strawberry milk. As soon as he saw Baekhyun wasn't there he stopped skipping and smiling, just walked straight with a cold face. 

"Where did Baek go?" 

"Toilet." 

"Oh." Jongin sat down and opened the milk and started drinking. "So how was he?" 

"What?" I asked him confused. 

"Him. I know that you know about his dad." How could Jongin drink his milk so calm like that, knowing what he was saying? 

"You know?" 

"What do you think? I am the one who knows him the best in this world. We have had a sexual relationship since forever. Do you think he could keep that from me? I have seen him hurt. I have seen him suffer. Do you think I wanted any of this? I want him to tell me before I tell him I know." 

I was shocked. Baekhyun didn't know that Jongin knew. Jongin didn't want Baekhyun to know he knows. I couldn't understand, first how Jongin could know without doing anything and second how he could pretend not to know? 

"Why haven't you-?" 

"You think I haven't? I have tried hard to not do anything drastic. My mother and I have tried to get the police there on several occasions when we know that something is going on. Baekhyun always hides his marks very well, but I still have to drug him and my mother gives him a little care. He doesn't know that I have drugs in his food sometimes just to knock him out. He believes he is able to heal from things on his own." 

"You drug him?"

"Medical sleeping drugs. My mother works in the hospital, you know, and she has made a chart for Baekhyun under her name. We know it's illegal, that's why we need you to not say anything to him. He can't know. He doesn't want us to know. Since he thinks you are the only one who knows I want to show you the truth."

Jongin wasn't making sense, but I had to take his word for it. He was right about Baekhyun and they are friends. Baekhyun might even like Jongin more than just a friend, but that wasn't the point here. Baekhyun needs help, even if he doesn't see it that way. 

"Do you wanna know why Baekhyun never accepted your love all of these years?"

"Jongin, he doesn't have to accept-" 

"He did admit it to you, didn't he?" I nodded. "He has never even blinked when I have asked if something was wrong. You have only eaten with us twice and he has admitted it to you. That means you are something special and can help him."

"I don't know how to help him."

"If you just talk to him about it, and I'll take care of the medical, we would make a good team." Jongin was looking confident. I didn't actually like the fact that he looked like he was going to enjoy it. "Now you are probably wondering why I look happy?" I nodded, he might be able to read my face since I have been his friend for years.

"How can you sleep with him when you know all of this?"

"Baekhyun and I are just friends. We began experimenting in our friendship when we turned 10 or 11 years old. We have been together since birth. I know his mother was a whore who sold her body. Baekhyun once told me that his mother had strange men in the house when they were alone, so I asked my mother and she explained. Baekhyun's father was always out and she only had people over when she thought he wouldn't be home."

"I know that his mother is dead. Did something happen to her, like murder or?" 

"She cut her throat in front of Baekhyun's father, not knowing Baekhyun was silently watching their fight. It was something Baekhyun never told me, but he did say that he was the last person to see his mother smile and he saw her when she died. My mother was the one who told me to take care of Baekhyun when she explained to me that Baekhyun didn't just see her die, but he saw her cut her own throat."

I was holding back my tears when Jongin stopped talking and smiled. He waved for Baekhyun who came walking with small steps towards us. I wiped my face and smiled at him as well. 

"Did you guys talk about me?" Baekhyun smirked. 

"How did you know?" Jongin smirked and nuzzled his nose into Baekhyun's neck. "Chanyeol says he wants to join us tonight." 

I could see Baekhyun's eyes get bigger by the second, his face was red and he just turned around, sitting more on Jongin's lap.

"Jongin, I didn't say that." I tried to divert the attention away from myself. "If anything I wouldn't want you anywhere near my dick. Just thinking about you naked makes me soft. You are disgusting, Jongin."

"That hurt." Jongin made a fake hurt expression getting Baekhyun's attention, who of course smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, why would anyone want you?" Baekhyun raised from Jongin's lap, leaving him to sulk, but what surprised me was that he walked straight over and sat down on my lap as if he owned it. Jongin smirked as I looked all confused. 

"So now you want Chanyeol?" 

"Nope, it's just cold to sit on the ground." 

"I'm going to get jealous, but whatever." Jongin looked at his phone. "Yeah, we are officially late for our next class." Baekhyun jumped up from my lap and took his things, checking his phone. Jongin just laughed. 

"You!" Baekhyun began hitting his arm. "We still have five minutes."

"Sorry." Jongin caught Baekhyun, flipping him so he would be in need of Jongin's support to hold himself up. "I got jealous."

Watching them act like a couple was confusing, but when I noticed I could see Jongin feel Baekhyun up and looking at his frown, probably checking his physical damage. Since his mother works in a hospital Jongin is really good with these things.

"Can I get a kiss?" Jongin asked with big puppy eyes. It was they had forgotten that I was even there. Baekhyun shook his head and Jongin smirked letting go of him, only to startle Baekhyun and bring him safely down on the ground. 

"Let's go." Baekhyun began walking away. Jongin smiled at me and we got our things as well, sprinting forwards to see who would get to walk with Baekhyun. I lost.

~^~^~

**Baekhyun POV**

School was over. Jongin said to meet after practice like we usually do so I went to wait in the library. Jongin sent me a text asking if I could find Chanyeol, he was needed at practice. To my luck, Chanyeol was still in the classroom.

"Yo, Jongin is looking for you." Chanyeol was starring at his phone. 

"I think I have to quit." That surely took me by surprise.

"The basketball team?" I went inside and sat on my desk. 

"Yeah, I have to take care of my sister." 

"What happened to her?" 

Chanyeol never told me about his family. I knew they own a restaurant, but I never knew he had a sister. When I think about it I don't know anything about Chanyeol. 

"It's no big deal. I just don't want her to be alone while I have practice." 

"Do you want me to be with her?" Chanyeol looked at me shocked. "I have to wait for Jongin to end his practice as well. If you want I can watch your sister while you are practicing." 

"Really?" Chanyeol smiled, so I had to smile as well. Sometimes he is like a true happy virus. 

"Yeah, is she at her school?"

"She is waiting for me at their school gate." 

"Okay, write down the address and I'll pick her up from there. How old is she?" 

"Her name is Chanji, she is 13." He handed me the note with the address and his signature on it. "Show her this and she will go with you. Thank you, will I be able to find the two of you in the library afterward?" 

"Go to your practice and I'll get your sister. Go." He smiled and ran out of the classroom. What was weird was that I found myself smiling as well. 

I went out and ran to where his sister would be, she was probably waiting for him. I don't know what we will do for three hours, but I'll let her decide what we shall do. 

Just as I was closing in on the gates of the school that Chanyeol was talking about I saw a group of guys hanging over a little girl, who was crying. 

I hate bullying and this was not acceptable. I ran faster, closing in on the little pricks. They were under my height which means they were just kids. I took a hold of the biggest guy's hair and yanked him off the wall. 

"What do you think you are doing?" 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

"Doesn't mean anything. All I see is you pricks making a little girl cry." 

One of them straightened out his arm ready to punch him. One thing I have gotten good at because of my father was self-defense. He did miss on me and I used the other guy to punch him back with.

"Get out of here before I call the police."

The guys ran away, the one I hit was holding his nose, I could see it had started bleeding. The little girl was still sitting on the ground, looking up at me. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She nodded and I stretched out a hand to her. "Are you Chanji?" 

She nodded, looking shocked. "Who?" 

I smiled and showed her the note with Chanyeol's signature on it. "Your brother has basketball practice and he didn't want you to wait for him alone, so I'm here to pick you up." The girl nodded. I took out a handkerchief and wiped her tear-stained face. "My name is Baekhyun. I'm your brother's seat-mate. Do you have anything special you want to do while your brother is practicing?"

She nodded. "I wanna go visit mum."

"Okay, do you know where she is?"

"The hospital." 

~^~^~

As the little girl requested I took her to the hospital of her choice and we went to see Chanyeol's mother. I was standing behind her as she opened the hospital door.

"Chanji?" The one laying in the bed asked. I guess she was the mother. Chanji ran to her and hugged her. 

"Where is Chanyeol?" The one sitting in a chair, reading a book asked. 

"He had to go to practice, but sent his boyfriend to pick me up." Chanji went over and hugged the one sitting as well, she had a cast on her right foot. 

"A boyfriend? Chanyeol has a boyfriend?" The one in bed looked at me and smiled. "Come in, we don't bite." 

I greeted them and smiled, telling my name, but I had to deny being Chanyeol's boyfriend. It did flatter me to think about it like that, but I am sure he doesn't like me anymore after all the times I have blown him off. 

"I'm Anna, Chanyeol's mother. This is Jane, my wife." My eyes got a little bigger. 

"Oh, you are married?" 

"We know it's a little strange, but-" I could see she regretted telling me, and I just had to stop her. 

"No, not at all. It's good to see that there is someone who knows the concept of real love." I smiled and felt Chanji take my hand. 

"You should have seen him, mum. He saved me from the school bullies. If Chanyeol doesn't marry him I want to." 

That had me blushing. Her mothers laughed and shushed her, she was still not letting go of my hand. At least it wasn't the hand that was hurt. We talked and I had to ask why they both were in the hospital. 

"I have a weak body and I collapsed. It happens once in a while. Jane here was stupid enough to race home and crashed the car." 

"Oh, so that's why he wanted to quit," I mumbled to myself, but Jane must have heard me. 

"Who wanted to quit? Chanyeol?" I nodded. 

"He said he wanted to quit the basketball team and take care of his sister, but I convinced him to go to practice and I can help with his sister. Now I see that I did the right thing." I smiled at them and Chanji showed me the time. It was only a little under an hour until practice would be done for the guys. 

"Mum, we have to go. Chanyeol is nearly done with his practice and I don't want him to panic and look for me." She gave both her mothers a hug, and I gave Anna a hug. 

"Take care of my son." She whispered into my ear and I was about to protest when a nurse came in with shots. 

"Goodbye for now," Jane said, hugging me as well. Chanji lead the way out and we started walking back to my school. 

We walked and I paid for ice cream for Chanji, so she had something sweet to munch on while we waited for the guys outside of their lookers. It was the money I had left from taking my uniform to the dry cleaners. All of the other teammates left one by one, but I still hadn't seen Jongin or Chanyeol. I asked Chanji to sit there for a second and walked in. 

"What are you guys doing?" Both of them jumped out of their seats until they saw it was just me. Jongin smiled and ran over, kissing my head, while Chanyeol was fixing something on his phone. 

"Is my sister here?" 

"Yeah." I pointed to the door and both of them got their stuff so we could go. 

I left them to fix themselves and walked back out to his sister. She was still sitting there, eating ice cream. I held out my hand for her. 

"Want to go home now? It's getting kind of boring waiting for your brother, isn't it?" She smiled up at me. 

"Not as long as I'm with you, Oppa." She was holding my hand, blushing as a little girl should. It felt weird being called oppa, but she was so cute while doing it. I don't get how she is related to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol and Jongin came out, giving us the look of the year. I smiled and they followed our lead, out the school and onto the streets. 

"Chanyeol Oppa?" Chanji turned, facing Chanyeol. "Is this your boyfriend?" 

"N-no." Chanyeol looked down. 

"Then, Baekhyun Oppa, will you be my boyfriend?" 

"What?" Both Jongin and Chanyeol said in unison. They hadn't been there when Chanji supposedly fell in love with me, but it was just cute in my eyes. First I got down on her height and then I kissed her cheek. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't think I can be your boyfriend, but I would love to be your friend." She smiled as if it didn't matter to her, as long as I just was something for her.

I watched Jongin snatch Chanji and place her on his back, giving her a piggyback ride. 

"What happened to the fact that I could be your boyfriend?" She giggled and held on tight as he asked her silly questions. 

"You are gay like Chanyeol, plus you don't like little sisters." She was still giggling. He pouted and smirked towards Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun is gay too, didn't you know that?" Chanji shook her head.

"But that is alright. I would have become pretty jealous if I had to watch him with other girls. So Jongin Oppa, why don't you date Baekhyun?"

"Who said I didn't?" Chanji looked shocked. Jongin laughed and ran off with her. And I was left walking with Chanyeol.

"You want a piggyback ride too?" I shook my head and smiled looking at Jongin play with Chanyeol's little sister. "Are you dating?"

"What?" I turned to look at Chanyeol. 

"You and Jongin." I gave him my confused look. 

"No." 

"Then why won't you date me?" I walked a little faster, so I would be able to catch up with Jongin and Chanji. 

"I won't date you." 

"But why? You will never have to go home again. I can care for you." I felt Chanyeol grip my wrist and spin me around. 

"No, Chanyeol." I tried to break loose, but it didn't work. 

"Your father-" I slapped him with my left hand on his right cheek. Chanji and Jongin must have been seen it, cause I could no longer hear Chanji laughing. What I just did shocked even me. Chanyeol was frozen, but I was panicking inside. He didn't let go of me, as I wiggled my wrist out and turn around, only to have him hold onto my shirt, placing his head on my back. 

"Chanyeol, please." I looked up and saw Jongin take Chanji down on the ground, before walking over to the store that was closest. The silence was cold, but I couldn't face Chanyeol, not now. "Let's not talk about it today."

I felt Chanyeol let go of me and I started walking over to the store. He did follow, but there were at least a meter or two in between us. Stopping outside of the store I watched Jongin give Chanji some money and got her to pick out candy. She began looking and I walked in to stand beside Jongin.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, smiling at him, not trying to look behind me if Chanyeol also came in or not.

"Yeah. Did she see that I slapped him?"

"I don't think so, but we heard the sound. Ouch, that must have hurt. Did he propose or anything to deserve such a slap?" Jongin was joking, but it really felt that way for me. I felt that Chanyeol was proposing. I didn't want to tell Jongin why I slapped him, as it was my father he mentioned.

~^~^~

**Chanyeol POV**

"Your father-" Something snapped in Baekhyun's eyes. I saw it just before I felt his cold hand on my cheek. He was fighting his own tears. It was just like time stopped. I knew better than to mention his father. I should have been more careful.

I couldn't move, I didn't want to do anything. It was first when he tried to break loose from my grip I woke up a little from my trance. I grabbed his shirt and leaned my head on the back of his neck. I wanted to hug him, but I couldn't.

"Chanyeol, please." I couldn't move my mouth. Nothing came out. I tried, but nothing. "Let's not talk about it today." This was reality. Nothing good would come out of this situation right now. I knew I had to let him go. It wasn't in my interest to stress him or bring him more harm, but here I was doing exactly that. He started walking as soon as I loosened my grip on his shirt.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to run after him. Still, I knew I couldn't. It was not my right. It was Jongin's.

I walked behind him, a good two meters or so, but when he walked into the store I stayed behind outside. Sitting down on a bench right outside. My mind was completely blank. Nothing, but the bruises I knew Baekhyun was covered in. It was hard to even think about it.

When the door opened I saw Jongin and Baekhyun walkout followed by my sister who was nearly skipping. I just sat there and stared at her. Jongin came over and said that he and Baekhyun were going home now and that my sister was waiting for me to follow her home.

"And don't look so down, okay?" Jongin smiled, but I just couldn't smile back at him. We bid our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

~^~^~

Later that day I was telling my sister to get ready for bed. She did have school tomorrow, and so did I.

"Oppa?" I saw her sneak into my room. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't answer, I just watched her. "Are you alright?" I smiled at her.

"Yes, why?" She came over to me and sat on my bed.

"Can I sleep here with you?" 

I moved under my covers and opened up my arms for her. She smiled and laid down with me. We have done this many times, but mostly when something was scary. I might not be able to save Baekhyun from the hell he is in, but I am still able to help my sister. 

"Are you scared?" I felt her crawl around under the covers. 

"No." She poked her head up from the covers. "Why did Baekhyun Oppa hit you?" 

"You saw it I see." I stroke her hair and cuddled up to her. "Baekhyun and I share a secret, but I mistreated it so he was right to hit me."

"What do you mean by you share a secret?" Her eyes told me everything; she thought we were together.

"If you promise not to treat Baekhyun any other way than you treat him now, and never to tell anyone I can tell you a little about it. So do you promise to be good to Baekhyun?"

Chanji nodded and looked up at me with big eyes. I took a deep breath before I needed to explain something so bad to a 13-year-old, or worse to my own sister. 

"Baekhyun knows a bad man who doesn't treat him very well. That bad man is his father. When Baekhyun was younger he watched something horrible and now he might have a trauma-" 

"What is a trauma?" I could see she was focused when she asked what trauma was, which means she was listening. 

"A trauma is when you get so shocked from something that you can't stop thinking about it in some kinds of situations. Do you understand now?" My sister nodded." Okay, then I'll continue. I mentioned his father and that was a very bad move from my side so it was right of Baekhyun to hit me. I should have known better." 

She looked a little puzzled but nodded.

"You probably deserved it if you caused him to think of something bad. But Baekhyun has a father and mother, right? He does not have two fathers or two mothers, right?" 

I nodded. "That's right, Baekhyun has a father and a mother, or-" I trailed off. I don't know if I should tell her that his mother is dead. 

"Or what?" She had those big eyes I can't say no to. 

"Baekhyun doesn't have a mother anymore, but he still has his father." I could see it in her eyes, she understood that Baekhyun's mother is dead. 

"But why can't Baekhyun's father just be nice to Baekhyun Oppa?" I stroke her hair and held her into my chest. 

"I wish I knew the answer, I wish."

~^~^~

**Baekhyun POV**

"So when is the wedding?" Jongin's father asked as we sat down eating. Jongin's mother laughed at it, but Jongin didn't even react.

"Well, dad. It's simple; there is no wedding," Jongin said and started cutting up some meat for me. I guess that's the reason for the question. He is acting as if we are in love when we really just have this amazing relationship between love and friendship.

"You all need to calm down." Jongin's mother said then looked at me. "Are you okay, honey?" I smiled and nodded. I really was okay. Chanyeol was not going to take over my mind today.

"Do you want some water with aspirin, you look a little pale?" Jongin's father asked me and got up to get some.

"Thank you," I said when he gave it to me. I know Jongin's family are masters within the doctor industry, so I trust their choice of medicine.

"Here." Jongin gave me my plate. "Do you want me to feed you as well?" I shook my head, but he brought a hand up to my forehead. "You look really pale, are you sure you aren't sick?"

"Yes, can we just eat?" I asked with a little aggressive tone to Jongin. His parents didn't want to join our little discussion and pretended not to be there.

"Sorry, I was just worried. Thank you for being gentle with replies." Jongin said and began poking his food. "When I think about it, I'm not really hungry."

"You can't leave the meal your mother made for you untouched." _Why am I getting so angry?_

"Let's take this later. You can stay here and eat, but I have lost my appetite."

"Jongin, that is no way-" 

~^~^~

"Baek?" I could hear Jongin call out for me. Slowly I managed to open my eyes. 

"Nini?" I saw him stand over me. 

"Oh my God. Thank you." He placed a kiss on my lips, which were really dry. 

"What-" 

"You blacked out. My dad was fast enough to catch you, so you didn't hit the floor, but we couldn't wake up again." He took my hand. I tried to get up and that's when I saw it; my shirt was torn up and it had a bandage around it. I was in Jongin's room. He must have seen. His mother and father must have seen as well. 

"For how long have I stayed unconscious?" I tried to sit up, but it was really painful.

"Two days." Jongin huffed at my shocked expression. "You had internal bleeding. Do you know how deadly that is? If you were hurt you should have told me. Chanyeol had to tell me the size of your bruise, but I had to tell him it wasn't a bruise." 

I was about to say something when the door opened. Jongin's mother was coming with food. 

"Jongin, you need to eat. You can't just stay- Baekhyun!" She called out and placed the food away, before running over and checking me out. "Thank God you are okay." 

"I'm fine, really." I was covering myself with the cover from the bed. 

"Mum, can we get a moment alone?" Jongin tried to take the cover away from me, but I held it close. His mother got straight out with a weak smile and I heard the door close behind her. 

"Jongin?" I looked at him questioning. 

"I know." He dragged a little more in the cover. "I have known for years." He looked mad. I let him take the cover away from me. "I'm not going to wait for you to want my help anymore." He laid down on the bed with me. "I'm going to report him for child abuse." I felt him take his arms around me, but I was in such a big shock that I couldn't do anything. 

"Jongin, wait-" 

"Why? I don't want you to die by his hands. Haven't you seen yourself? You look like shit. I have never seen you more beaten up than today. Don't you see that it's wrong?" 

I felt myself cry. Jongin knows now, or he has known for a long time. Why hasn't he ever asked? His mother and father must know as well. Does everyone in this world know, but no one wants to help me without putting my only living family behind bars? I don't want to lose my father. I have lost my mother and that is enough. 

"Jongin, can you kill me?" 

"Baek!" _What did I just ask him to do? How can I ask him to do that?_ "No, never ask that again." He held me tight in his arms as if I was going to disappear at any moment. 

"I'm sorry." I cried into his chest. He must have felt it as he carefully raised me to be on the same level as him. 

"If you want you can stay here until you are eighteen. Dad and I can get your stuff from the house. We can stay here. We can even get married if you want. I know you don't love me, but if we get married you don't have to ever see your father again. Don't you want that, Baek?" 

I kissed Jongin. He did respond, but both of us could feel it; it wasn't love like that. 

"I hope this changes nothing between us, but the fact that you move out from that house." I nodded. 

"I don't know where to go." 

"That is no excuse. You can stay here." I kissed Jongin again. 

"I can't." 

"Why?" 

"He might hit me, but he will die without me." 

"No, he won't." Jongin tried to be strict, but I just kissed him again. 

"I make all the food and fill the fridge. I clean the house. I care for his drunk ass when he passes out. He needs someone to tend for him. I know he needs me." I smiled at Jongin, but my tears were still rolling down my cheek. 

"You are staying here until you get better. You can hate me if you want, but I have already called the police." 

"What?" I pushed myself away from Jongin. 

"We had to give the doctor a reason for your internal bleeding. He said it himself that you have been beaten and badly. My father just found out I knew and then I got a beating." He was really trying to add comic relief, but it wasn't actually working. "My mother was shocked that your father was able to give that much of a beating." 

I got out of the bed, even though it hurt like a bitch. "Jongin, why?" I felt his arms around me again.

"Why do you think? He is hurting you." I felt his arms turn me around. "Stay here." Jongin is only trying to protect me, but I feel betrayed. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ EXO_Love_97~ 


	5. Testify

**Chanyeol POV**

I got a message from Jongin yesterday. Baekhyun finally woke up. I visited Jongin after he had taken Baekhyun to the doctor, while Baekhyun was unconscious, but not after that. I called the police together with Jongin, who had been threatened by the doctor to call the police.

Today I told Jongin that I was coming over. I had just left my sister at home, waiting for our mothers, who were coming home from the hospital for a little trip to get some stuff. I met them on the stairs and told them briefly where I was going before I vanished out the door.

Once I had gotten to Jongin's house I was met by his mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim." I bowed and she looked at me sadly.

"Chanyeol, do you know too?" Her eyes told me that it had with Baekhyun to do and I nodded. "For how long?"

"Some days," I answered short and sincere.

"Baekhyun has managed to lock himself up and he won't open the door for Jongin, who is desperately trying, can you help?" I nodded and she showed me the way. I do know where his room is, as I have been here before, but I just followed her for now.

Jongin was sitting outside the door, looking like shit. I had brought with me something that I knew Baekhyun liked and three cups of bubble tea. I placed it on the floor and sat down by Jongin. 

"He won't open the door." 

"Let me." Jongin looked at me madly. "He told me, so maybe he will open up to me." I was right. Jongin knew that I was right and I know he likes Baekhyun, but more in a protective way. Jongin also has a crush in the class under us. 

Jongin walked down with his mother and I heard her say something about eating. Jongin must have stayed without food, not wanting to leave Baekhyun's side. I breathed in and out twice to calm myself before I knocked on the door.

"Go away, Jongin!" Baekhyun sounded like he had been crying, but he was calmer than I thought he would be.

"Please, open up Baek." I could hear him get closer to the door. "It's only me, Jongin is downstairs."

"Chanyeol?" I could feel his presence around the door.

"Yes-" I felt him punch the door, making it bounce in me.

"You told Jongin!" He punched the door again, but I heard him hiss in pain.

"Beat me, not the door." I stood up and waited. To my surprise, I heard the click of the lock and Baekhyun dashed out with his fist directing at my stomach. I brought my hands around his back and held him while he tried to hit me.

"I hate you." He punched me really hard in the ribs, but I just smiled. 

"I like you." He broke down crying, and I carried him into the room again, closing the door with my foot behind me.

"Don't say that." He pleaded as I placed him on the bed.

"Let me help you." I brushed his tears away and he stopped crying.

"How?"

"Don't go back to him. Don't make me worry and accept what I feel for you." Baekhyun turned around and saw Jongin stand at the door.

"Do as he says, Baek." He walked towards the bed. "If you don't want to stay here then you can stay with Chanyeol. You saw how sick his mother is. Stay there and help her."

"But what about-"

"He is going to prison." Baekhyun looked away as Jongin answered him. "We will testify against him and I want you to testify as well." Jongin sat down on the floor, looking up at Baekhyun with pleading eyes. "Dad has all your stuff in the car." Baekhyun was about to say something when Jongin got up and walked out, stopping to close the door.

Baekhyun got quiet. It was scary, but he smiled.

"So there is nothing I can do for him?" He asked me. "He will just die in that prison." 

"It will be good for him to stay there for a little while." Baekhyun looked sad and I had to change tactics. "If you testify and asks the judge to give him a lighter sentence he might see that he has hurt you too much to know that it's wrong and he should die for it." Baekhyun's eyes said it all. I shouldn't have said. "That's why you just say it as it is and not plead for anything." 

~^~^~

**Baekhyun POV**

Jongin, I, and Chanyeol were going to testify against my father. Jongin's mother was also going to present her case file from all my injuries, that I didn't know they had. This was something I had only dreamed about. We entered the court and I could see some police with my dad. He had been crying. I gave him a smile, but as soon as he laid eyes on me he looked away and started crying. 

I don't know much about courts, but when I saw how Jongin's mother cried for me I too had to cry. Jongin was holding me, but I couldn't stop. I felt a shift as Jongin lightly lifted me and moved me over to Chanyeol, as he was going to testify next. 

"Why didn't you go to the police when you found out about this?" A man in a striped suit asked Jongin. Jongin looked at me apologizing before answering. 

"I found out the night Baekhyun turned 16, we were having sex for the first time. We did it in the dark, and at that time I didn't know, but when we woke I tried to cuddle him, and then I saw. I got scared and left the bed. I thought I had inflicted him with that pain and what looked like a bruised back so I didn't say anything. We were alone in my house and Baekhyun was going to stay with me the whole weekend. I didn't say anything until my parents came. I asked my mum to look at Baekhyun after he fell asleep, she contacted the police, but they didn't take it as a serious case so they didn't do anything. We lost all confidence in the police as this asshole-" 

"Watch your mouth!" The judge warned.

"Sorry, but I won't call him a man or Baekhyun's father. He has not proved himself worthy of those titles, but he has somehow power over the police as most people don't even know he has a son." 

"What do you mean they don't know he has a son?" The man in the striped suit asked. 

"Long ago there was an accident where Baekhyun's mother killed herself. I knew of this and I took care of Baekhyun. My mum worked at the hospital that took her in, but Baekhyun didn't come with his father. My mum told me she confronted his father and he said that Baekhyun was sent away to live with his grandparents. But not long after Baekhyun came back to school and he had no knowledge of being away with his grandparents. He told me that someone had to fix it around the house before his dad and mum came home. One day the news that his mother passed away reached the school and they all talk to Baekhyun, but he told them that he was okay and it was sad, but he had to look after his dad. No one ever checked on Baekhyun. No one cared about him, but me and my mum." 

That made me cry. It felt like I was never going to stop, but Chanyeol put his arm around me and it felt like a shield. 

"Your mother said something about drugging Baekhyun to have medical checkups on him, where you aware of that?" 

"Yes, as a fact it was my job to drug him. I often put it in his food or his drinks. One time he was bleeding from his elbow, but he seemed like he wasn't aware of it. That time I kissed him with a pill in my mouth and it made him pass out in a couple of hours. I know it might not be legal to drug someone like that, but I didn't want to take him to the hospital because then his father would have to be there and Baekhyun never wanted to go to the hospital. My mum helped me check him and I made sure that if he was injured it would be treated right."

"You are aware that if Mr. Baekhyun wants he can sue you, right? And if he presses charges you are facing up to two years in prison." 

"Yes, but that will be up to Baekhyun. I asked my mum what trouble I would get in for doing it then and she told me just that. It was something I would accept if it came down to it. I know I'll never be able to become a doctor now, but I'm gladly giving that up to keep him safe." 

"Hm," The man sighed. He was probably hoping to have some holes in Jongin's story as he was the youngest of those who were testifying. "That's it, your honor." 

They had a long discussion and it came to Chanyeol's turn. I got back to Jongin, but sat beside him and not on his lap. I looked at him with sad eyes, we would have to discuss some things when this was over. Chanyeol didn't say anything that surprised me except that he loved me. He also said that if they didn't find my father guilty the police would have to put out a search warrant for Chanyeol, because he would personally get rid of the monster sitting over there, pointing to my father. 

"Baekhyun to the stand, please." I moved up and swore to only say the truth before taking my seat, where everyone else had been seated. The man who was going to do me was the prosecutor, he was the one that wanted my dad in jail. Jongin had allowed me to put on make-up, but this man was giving me some wipes and told me to gently take it off. I started shaking but did as I was told. I saw in the mirror he was holding that my bruise and red marks were getting more and more visible. 

"As everyone can see, this is a damaged kid." He took the mirror away and everyone took some time to look at me. I saw Chanyeol's ears get red with anger. "Please, the pictures." I gave him a questioning look. I didn't know there were pictures. "These pictures are of the graphic kind. Mr. Kim has been taking pictures and dating the injuries and their levels from 1 to 10." 

Everyone was looking and I could see their disgust on their faces.

"Baekhyun, are these pictures of you?"

"Yes." 

"What will you say was the cause of these injuries?" I started shaking again. "It's okay, he can't do you anything anymore." I couldn't bring myself to say anything. "Your honor, as you can see this poor child has been scared beyond fear. He can't do anything, but shake." The judge nodded and looked at me. 

"If you have anything to say, now is the time Baekhyun. I know this might be scary, but I can feel that you have something you want to say. Is there anyone, you want to hold your hand while you talk?" 

"Your honor!" The man in the striped suit who was on my dad's table protested. 

"We are bending the rules, not breaking them, there be no other physical contact than a hand from someone outside of the box." The man sat down and mumbled. "Now, do you want that Baekhyun?" I nodded. 

"Chan," I whispered and the judge asked if Chanyeol could stand by the box and hold my hand. 

"Does it feel safer to talk now?" I nodded and smiled at the judge. 

"I just want to say something about what Jongin said; I was indeed forgotten. Jongin said that he believes I was with my grandparents, but I wasn't. I stayed home alone until it was time for school. At that time my dad came home and I took my first beating." My voice was shaking. I had just admitted to my dad beating me. Even though it was true, I didn't want to admit it, but it felt good. Like a burden has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Do you want to say something to your father before the jury delivers the verdict?" 

"Get better, forget mum, and start living again." I cried and so did he. Chanyeol gripped my hand harder and we left the stand. Everything was settled quietly. The judge gave us permission to stay after the court was set so we didn't have to meet the paparazzi that was gathered outside.

~^~^~

**Chanyeol POV**

After the court Baekhyun went home with Jongin and his family, they had to discuss things. It sounds like Baekhyun doesn't want to stay there for long, at least that is what I got out of it. I went straight to the hospital, I promised my mums and sister to come straight to them with the news. 

"How did it go?" My mother, Jane, jumped up from the chair and went straight to me. 

"Mum, sit down." I directed my mum to the chair and then sat down on the other. My sister was in bed with Anna. "He is sentenced to life for committing over 10 crimes regularly within all these years."

My mothers and my sister looked happy. I felt it wasn't enough, but Baekhyun felt it was too much. He's crying for losing all the family he had left broke my heart. I have never seen him cry like that. It might sound creepy, but I wish he could cry like that for me too. I never want to make him cry, but if I died I would want him to show me love as strong as that. 

"How did Oppa take it?" My sister asked. 

"He is very sad, so we are not going to talk to him about it. 

~^~^~

**Baekhyun POV**

I rode the car back with Jongin and his family. It was silence. Jongin was looking at me, but I looked out the window. I didn't know what to feel at that moment, but now that I'm here on his bed and it's getting darker I know what I feel.

"Baek?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wanna have sex?" I didn't turn or anything to ask, I just asked.

"Baekhyun?" I felt the hand let go and turned to kiss him. At first, he was surprised, but slowly he let me move him. 

"Make love to me." He still looked a little surprised, so I moved closer to whisper in his ear. "I want to forget for a moment." He nodded and went up and left the room. I heard his mother say something like; "oh" or something.

After a few minutes, Jongin came back with a bag and put it on the floor. He gave me a blue-ish robe and told me to go to the bathroom and put it on, as well as clean and all that. So I did all that. I took my time cleaning and preparing for what I knew was coming, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. It was roses and candles. He too only wore a robe, that one also blue-ish. It felt right, but at the same time not. 

"Are you ready?" He stroked my hair. I just put my arms around him and nodded into his neck. These are kisses I won't forget. 

~^~^~

**Jongin POV**

I was the first to wake up, Baekhyun was sleeping silently beside me. I looked at him then I gently lifted the covers and woke him up. He looked puzzled as I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He took place on the toilet and I took a wet towel over his naked body.

"I'll wash you."

"Jongin?"

"Yes?" I didn't look at him, because I knew what was coming.

"I can't stay here."

"I know." He looked at me shocked. "Chanyeol texted me this morning asking about you. I told him you would be on your way over to his place later today."

"Thank you." I smiled and looked up, but that washed my smile away. Baekhyun was crying.

"Don't cry." I held him and felt him calm down. Baekhyun had no back pain so I knew I did a good job, sometimes he would be really sore if I didn't do my part well. We showered, separate as he wanted it, and I cleaned up my room. My mother had a long talk with Baekhyun and he ended it by saying that she had been like a mother for him and this had been his home. He also added that he was not moving away from us for good, he just wanted to escape for a little bit. Learn to move his feet forward again.

For everyone who thinks Baekhyun is dumb and brainwashed by his dad, that is not it. He has been a smart child, who never hurt anyone. He has been loyal to his father and given him time, which from my point of view were not a good decision, but if I put myself in his shoes I don't know what I would have done. Baekhyun is no ordinary person. He might be a little broken, but he won't break anymore. He will rise and become something. He will rule the world if he gets a chance.

~^~^~

**Baekhyun POV**

I packed myself out of Jongin's and said goodbye to his mother. Jongin and his father were going to drive me there and help me move in with Chanyeol. Jane and Anna were still in the hospital and Chanyeol said I could take their room if I wanted. His mother only came once in a while to pick up clothing and then went to work from the hospital to the hospital again.

The school has given me time to get on my feet again and by law, I have the right to start school when I feel like it. Chanyeol had been given a week, as he applied for 3, to help me on my feet again. The school had to get the documents from the court that Jane and Chanyeol were my contact people for Chanyeol to get a week free and Jane even came to the school demanding it the day I came in the house.

It's been two hours since I came into my new home. Today was a Sunday and tomorrow would have been my second week at school, but Chanyeol and I aren't going.

"I know it's small, but please; feel free to make it your own," Chanyeol said as he served me some tea and cookies that Chanji had baked. She was looking at us from afar and Chanyeol called out for her to come in. With small steps, she entered and sat down with us.

"Are you going to stay with us, Oppa?" 

"If you are okay with it, I would like that yes." I smiled at her. 

"With only Chanyeol?" 

"I want to stay with you too if I'm allowed." I looked at Chanyeol. 

~^~^~

**Chanyeol POV**

Baekhyun and I were doing the dishes, even though I told him to sit down, but he insisted. I made us dinner and my mothers called to ask about how things were. Chanji was slowly getting more chatty with Baekhyun. He was older than me and she found that hilarious, but I don't get it. It was nearing her bedtime, 10 PM, and she was in the bathroom while Baekhyun and I tidied up the kitchen. 

"Good night Oppa, I'm going to go early to bed." I heard my sister and looked at the clock.

"There is still an hour left before bedtime."

"I know, good night Oppa," Baekhyun said good night as well, and my sister left. Now we were alone. This was a little awkward, but I needed to know why Baekhyun wanted to stay here with me and not Jongin.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you choose to live here?" I heard him put his last plate down, but he didn't answer. He took off his gloves and placed them neatly over the sink before he moved over to the kitchen table and started wrapping up the leftovers. It was too soon of me to ask. In some way, it didn't matter to me as long as he was okay.

After everything was put away and the kitchen looked usable for tomorrow we went to bed. I showed him my mothers' bedroom and we separated. I took my time in my bedroom getting changed. I didn't want to rush Baekhyun as I heard him in the bathroom that was across my room. When I heard his steps walk away and into my parents' room I quickly when into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I was just about to go back into my room when I heard a scream from Baekhyun's.

My sister came out, she heard it too. I knew she wasn't asleep and I had a feeling Baekhyun wasn't hurt physically, but he was definitely hurt mentally. I told my sister to go back to sleep. I softly knocked on Baekhyun's door before opening it. He was crying in the corner, curled up like a little child. I didn't hurry up to him as Jongin would have. Baekhyun needed something else; he needed love and care, not pity. I know that is why he came to live with me and not with Jongin. He can easily feel when Jongin is pitying him. I bent down to him and stretched out my arms, it didn't take a long time before he curled up in them.

Jane and Anna's room were too close to my sisters, so I brought Baekhyun back to mine. He had stopped crying, but he was still shaking.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked up at me as I placed him on my bed. Myself, I sat on the floor, leaning my head on the mattress.

"I saw my mother." I was shocked but tried my best to hide it.

"What was she doing?"

"Cutting her body up in pieces." He looked blank, with no expression. "Maybe that is what I need to do." Baekhyun made a movement to get out of the bed.

"Baekhyun." I grabbed him and held him tight. He started crying and it was an honest cry. It was like he was pouring out his emotions out of his eyes. He needed it, so I did nothing to stop it.

After an hour or longer, he was more in a dozing off stage and quietly stopped crying. I didn't want to violate his privacy and tried to move from the bed, but he was sleeping on my arm, using it as a pillow. I didn't want to wake him, so I stayed like that. We didn't have school tomorrow anyway. 

~^~^~

**Baekhyun POV**

I woke up to someone coughing. Chanyeol's head was laying on the mattress and his arm was stretched out under me. He must have slept like this. Slowly I made my way out of the bed and took the cover with me to lay over Chanyeol, he seemed cold. I made my way into the kitchen and there Chanji was, eating breakfast alone.

"Good morning, Oppa." Chanji smiled at me.

"Good morning." I smiled back and sat down with her. "Are you going to school now?" 

"Yes, but is Chanyeol still sleeping?" I nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I smiled. 

"Do you like my brother?" I was a little shocked. "I mean, are you going to stay here and be with him?" 

I took a deep breath. "Chanyeol and I are not together, but can you keep a secret?" She nodded, eager. "I do like your brother, is that weird?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Chanyeol likes you. He told mum that you would come to live here one day and he was right." She put down her chopsticks and her smile was gone. "Can I ask something more personal?" I knew she was going to ask about my past, so I nodded. "Are you really okay?" Her tone intended that she knew I wasn't okay.

"To be honest with you, no. I am not okay. I don't know if I ever will be." I smiled at her and went to the fridge. "Have you packed lunch?"

"No, Chanyeol always does that so I forgot." I heard her pick up her chopsticks again and continue eating.

"I'll make it for you then. I can take you to school too if you would like that." I started packing up one of my mother's old recipes for her lunches. She always made the best kinds.

"You don't have to take me to school." Chanji insisted, but I just smiled. 

~^~^~

**Chanyeol POV**

I woke up alone. My first instinct told me that Baekhyun had just left the room, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I took on my jacket and shoes, grabbed my phone, and sprinted out on the street. I ran down the hill and tried to find his number on my phone, but he didn't have a phone. I ran for a good 20 minutes before I saw his face in a grocery store. He was talking to someone, one of my neighbors. I didn't want to go in as it looked like the situation was under control, so I just waited outside.

After a few minutes, he came out with two shopping bags. I snatched one of them and held his hand as it now became free. He saw that I was there and didn't react much to it.

"Why are you out here so early?"

"Early? Have you forgotten to check the time? It's 11 AM, I took your sister to school and I am shopping for dinner later." Baekhyun looked at me with a straight smile, as if I was dumb. Checking the clock I realized I was a little dumb.

"Something else you need to buy before we go back?" He shook his head and tried to take the bag back, but I was not going to let him carry everything.

After we came back I started putting everything in the fridge and where it was supposed to go. Baekhyun came and helped and I made tea for when we were done.

"About what you asked yesterday; I can answer now." I looked at him and gave him his cup. "Thank you." He said and took a sip. "I choose to live here because of you."

He didn't say more, but he didn't need to. I know what he meant, that was good enough. It wasn't about love or anything, it was about him and what he needed. He knows I won't pressure him and I won't be like Jongin and his family. My mothers are always working and therefore he might feel that he can be of help here.

"I feel like I can be of help here, not just stay here." He put down his cup and looked at me. "I want to work at the restaurant with your mothers."

"But what about school?"

"After school, of course. I just need to do something to pay for myself while I'm here."

"They could use a little help with serving tables." He smiled and nodded.

"I'll do that then."

Baekhyun took his cup of tea and mine. I saw him clean them and put them in the machine. We still had some hours before my sister would be back and I went into my room. Not long after I had taken my laptop and settled down on the bed it knocked on the door, or Baekhyun knocked on the door.

"Hey, want to sit here with me and chill?" I asked him. He nodded and came over to my bed. I made room for him and found cute videos of kittens. We were just chilling and we watched a video that was guaranteed to make you laugh. We started laughing and I felt Baekhyun's hand on mine. For a moment we stopped laughing. Slowly I leaned in and our lips touched lightly. He just sat there. I apologized and he just nodded.

It got so awkward. I checked my phone and saw that we had been watching videos for nearly an hour and my sister would be home soon.

"What time is it?"

"It's time to start dinner," I said and got up. "You can stay here if you want." Baekhyun nodded and I left the room. I didn't want to know what he was going to do, so I just left for the kitchen. 

~^~^~

It became later and later. My sister came home and my mothers came home too. We all had a family dinner with Baekhyun as part of our family. My mothers didn't ask where Baekhyun was going to sleep, but I guess they were alright if I wanted him to sleep in my room. Baekhyun and Jane were doing the dishes when Anna came and took me to the side.

"Here, do not get pregnant." She handed me a condom.

"You do realize that he is a guy right. Why do you even have that?"

"It's old, so don't use it. I have it from my youth. Anyway; it's symbolic. We are showing acceptance for him. But be careful, he has gone through a lot. Now might not be the time to start a relationship." I nodded and hugged her.

We walked back and sat down in the living room. I kept on looking at him. He was small, maybe too small. I will have to make him gain some weight.

"Why him?" I looked at her oddly. "I mean, what do you find attractive about him?"

"I don't know." I looked at him again. "I feel attraction. I am drawn to him. I actually confessed a liking to him many times, but he rejected me each time." I saw my mother looked a little shocked after hearing just that. "He has a reputation of rejecting everyone, not based on gender." My mother nodded and we watched as he joined us in the living room.

I was happy when he sat down right beside me. My mother blushed, but Baekhyun didn't seem to mind. Jane joined us and a short time after we all went our separate ways.

"So do you want to sleep in my room, or somewhere else?" I asked as I took some covers from our cabinet.

"I can take the couch in the living room, I don't want to intrude in your private space." I nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. I was hoping he would sleep in my bed, but everything takes time and I'm not going to push anything. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ EXO_Love_97~ 


End file.
